


"Class of 2013"

by whydidmyusernamechange



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: F/M, Frogs, Gen, Hiveswap's inevitable ending be making me sad buster, I need to stop writing while listening to Mitski, Quadrant Vacillation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydidmyusernamechange/pseuds/whydidmyusernamechange
Summary: Joey accidentally vents to Xefros, and both of them question their feelings for each other. A.K.A. Act 3 wish fulfillment [sorta]Also I feel like in a lot of Starcrossed fanfictions it's typically Xefros being comforted by Joey so I decided to turn the tables >;)
Relationships: Joey Claire & Xefros Tritoh, Joey Claire/Xefros Tritoh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	"Class of 2013"

**Author's Note:**

> TW: for parental neglection

"What're you drawing?" Xefros peered over Joey's shoulder as she utilized a thin tree branch as a stylus.  
Joey took in an audible sharp inhale, and her hand trembled slightly as she whipped her head around.  
"XEFROS-" She startledly exclaimed.  
"Oh sorry!" The rust-blooded boy apologized.  
"It's fine, don't worry about it." She waved her hand dismissively, and he sat cross-legged next to her.

Joey felt a cold chill run her spine as his knee bumped against hers. He tentatively scooted away after he brushed her. Joey felt her finger tips subconsciously touch the spot where his jeans had touched her; only to pull her skirt down to not seem too awkward, or perhaps that had made her uncomfortable.

She could hear him mutter "sorry" again before leaning down to the picture she had etched in the sand. 

She averted her gaze slightly while reprimanding herself. Joey had no idea why she had been so awkward the past couple days. Xefros was her friend she should be more comfortable around him, and stop being so weird whenever he brushed against her or when he would giggle or the other night when he fell asleep and his face fell into a tiny little smile-  
"Is that a frog?" He asked, craning his head down to try and get a better look.

Joey's thoughts were quickly interrupted and probably rightfully so.  
"I guess it is. I'm pretty awful at drawing." Joey chuckled, whilst adding a small smile to the poorly-drawn amphibian.  
"No, you're not that awful at drawing! In fact, I guess I could say you're not even half-bad?"  
Joey grinned at him then rolled her eyes,"Whatever." Then playfully punched him on the arm.  
"Ouchie!" Xefros exclaimed melodramatically.  
"That couldn't have hurt." Joey giggled.  
"Nah, not really. You're kinda weak. But I mean you're strong where it counts. Like with your brain and stuff."  
"Well you can pick up stuff with your mind, that's having a strong mind!" She proclaimed.  
Joey began to draw tiny stars around the frog.  
Xefros shrugged. "I guess. Wait, can I see the stick?"  
"Yeah." Joey handed him the drawing utensil.  
Xefros continued,"But still, I never knew that someone could really just think through everything and be a pacifist! Er, at least on Alternia."

As Xefros continued to speak what he had begun to draw became more apparent to Joey as he added what seemed to be a water lily.  
"Of course, that could just be because you're from a whole other planet than I." He turned to Joey and shyly rubbed his arm, then sighed before going back to their drawing. "Even if all humans are sorta like that I'm pretty sure you'd still be extraordinary among them." 

Joey couldn't help but grin at his compliment along with his compliment she couldn't help but blush a bit at the flattery.

He handed her the stick back, and Joey began to draw other small lily pads surrounding the frog's. "Well I wouldn't necessarily say that.. I mean everyone has their faults. But it's not like Earth is really all that great." 

She felt a dense lump form in her throat.  
"I don't really get along with anyone at school, besides my brother I guess, but he's in another grade than me because he's younger." 

"I doubt that. Joey, you're really friendly and nice! So I'm sure there's other people at school that think you're pretty neat." Xefros prided her.

"Well everyone just isn't like that.. And I mean we've only known each other for what? Two weeks? How can you think so highly of me?" Joey stopped drawing and turned to him, her brows furrowed. 

"I mean, we've been through so much together, and you've literally saved us from certain death when it would've been a lot easier to just abandon me."

"Xefros humans are evil. It's as simple as that! Possibly just as bad as Alternia except people try to act like it doesn't happen." Joey's hands began to shake.  
"J-joey are you alright." Xefros stuttered.  
"People say that they'll be there for you and they leave." Joey chuckled darkly. "Like your parents- of all people like why have kids if you're just going to abandon them!" She hadn't noticed how upset she had become until the pooling tears in her eyes had spilled over.  
Xefros didn't think much as he reached to hold her. They were friends of course, although not exactly moirails, so was this even proper to do? Joey may have barely understood quadrants, but he still had his palemate waiting for him somewhere.  
Over the past few days his feelings about Dammek had changed as he grew closer to Joey, but maybe he was just mistaking this feeling for something else?  
Not that mattered now.  
She needs him.  
So he held her as she sobbed.  
She gripped her trembling hands onto his shirt.

"Thank you."

"I promise you won't have to worry about me leaving you, Joey." 

He knew we wouldn't be able keep his promise, but he would try his hardest.


End file.
